The One Writing the Story
by BlackCrossover2108
Summary: Today is the Festival. You and everyone else in the club have been preparing for this all week and now it's time to see if any of that hard work will pay off. Cupcakes are set, the atmosphere is just right and the pamphlets have been printed. All that's left is for you and the club to recite your poems. It seems Sayori slept in again, better go and get her. One-shot. Spoilers.


This game is not suitable for children or those who are easily disturbed. Individuals suffering from anxiety and depression may not have safe experience playing this game. For content warnings, please visit **#% *!#^% _J_ ^&)%* _A_ ^#)#$ _S_ %&$) _O_ #($N... **

...

A/N: This story is not suitable for children or those who are easily disturbed. Individuals who have not seen or played the original game may not understand this story. By reading this, you agree that you are at least 13 years old of age, and you consent to your exposure of highly distur _ **HAPPY**_ ***(# )joY# *pAInFuL*# (!%( aDVentUre%dEaTh( *rEAlitY*$ &#fUn&$#(...**

 **...**

and you consent to your exposure of highly **#$*_ )** content.

 **I agree...**

...

...

...

Have fun.

* * *

I reach Sayori's house and knock on the door.

I don't expect an answer since she's not picking up her phone, either.

Like yesterday, I open the door and let myself in.

"Sayori?"

She really is a heavy sleeper...

I swallow.

I can't believe I ended up doing this after all.

Waking her up in her own house...

That really is something that a **#$*()** would do, isn't it?

In any case...

It just feels right.

Outside Sayori's room room, I knock on her door.

"Sayori? Wake up, dummy..."

There's no response.

I really didn't want to have to enter her room like this...

Isn't kind of a breach of privacy?

But she leaves me no choice.

I gently open the door.

"...Sayo- **ZnSDoiw HDFoehdHW IDhugfduiIHD IugiuwuHu hUI VFtFTVHUgFjiJkn...**

...

 **WxxnJxx mWjoDxxYF gwfxdtxWHxb**

...

 **KxdxjfixwxeJq Ljdxs3jdxDSIFx E0xfdi1Ax**

...

What the hell...?

 _What the hell...?_

Is this a nightmare?

It...has to be.

This isn't real.

There's no way this is real.

Sayori wouldn't do this.

 **$ 2%&1(#0!$%&*#8*# (( **

.siht od t'ndlouw iroyaS

.laer si siht yaw on s'erehT

.laer t'nsi sihT .eb ot sah...tI

?eramthgin a siht sI

?... _lleh eht tahw_

?... _lleh eht tahw_

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **Please enter your name**

Jason

 **Ok**

* * *

...

...

I gently open the door.

"Sayori?"

There she was.

Sleeping in her bed peacefully next to the same stuff animals.

I hesitantly walk up to her and gently shake her shoulder.

"Sayori...Sayori wake up."

Sayori's eyes slowly flicker open followed by a tired yawn.

Sayori looks at me.

She almost jumps in her spot and backs away with a scared expression.

The expression on her face. It's almost like... she didn't recognise me.

"Sayori, it's me Jason."

"Jason?" Sayori repeats before remembering, "Ah yes Jason, I rem- Wait no... I thought your name was..."

Suddenly, Sayori perks up like she had just been hit by a soccer ball, "Ah yes Jason! Sorry I-I..had a weird dream. Almost didn't know who you were hehe."

Sayori then finally notices the situation, almost screaming in shock "AH! Jason, why are you here?!"

"You slept in, dummy." I reply, "Have you forgotten what today is?"

Sayori jumps up from her bed and panics, "The FESTIVAL! I forgot! Were going to be late!"

I sigh, "Come on! When I was at school, only Monika was there so we might make it in time."

Sayori stops panicking and a look of worry appears on her face, "Y-you were at school?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to invade you're privacy so I went to school without you. But Monika convinced me to go pick you up so here I am."

Sayori looks at me and then looks down on the floor in guilt, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For bothering you even during the day of the festival. You didn't have t-"

"Sayori...I meant what I said yesterday."

Sayori looks up at me not being to find the right words to say,

"Come on..." I offer Sayori my hand, "The club is waiting for us. Once everything is out of the way, I'll spend the entire festival with you."

A feeling that neither I or Sayori can describe appears on her face, "Really?"

"Of course! That's what lovers- **#** **JASON2108** **#**...That's what best friends do."

"O-ok." Sayori takes my hand and we head out.

* * *

The two of us walk towards school.

It feels different to how it used to be but that's okay. It takes time.

We both don't utter a word as we walk.

Our ears seem to pick up every blow of wind and rustle of grass.

...

There's a lot of silence and awkwardness between us.

Sayori is still looking down on the ground holding the most painful yet sad expression- **# JASON2108#**...Sayori is still her usual cheerful self holding the most excited expression on her face.

Today was the festival after all.

We conversed our normal everyday topics like how we do every time we walk to school.

"So how was your weekend?" Sayori asked, "Did you do anything fun with Yuri and Natsuki?"

I'm not surprised that Sayori knows. Monika probably told her since Sayori was helping Monika this weekend.

Last weekend, in preparation for the festival, Yuri, Natsuki and I agreed to meet at my house, each of us brining our own supplies. Natsuki cooked in the kitchen while Yuri worked in the living room.

"Nothing interesting happened," I reply, "But Natsuki and Yuri did get along very well."

"Really?" Sayori said happily, "I'm so happy for them!"

"Yeah, they even made a deal with each other. Yuri actually agreed to start reading a manga if Natsuki picks up a novel. We had free time when we finished so all three of us visited a book store." I reveal causing Sayori to squeal in excitement.

"Aww! That's so cute!"

"Don't tell them I told you though, Natsuki would freak." I tell her.

"Ehehehe." Sayori laughed cheekily.

The school comes into our view.

Were almost there.

From far away you can already see the decorations and food stalls set up for the festival.

"Come on Sayori! Were almost there."

Sayori looks up at me and her head glitches, " **THE PROTAGONIST'S NAME ISN'T JASON! WHO ARE YOU!"**

"Hmm? Sorry, what did you say?" **Jas** \- I asked.

Sayori seemed to be daydreaming but I could've sworn I heard her say something.

"Huh?" Sayori said snapping out of her daydream, "Oh sorry I was spacing out. What's happening?"

"Were here." I said pointing at the school.

Sayori admires the scenery of the festival before smiling at me, "Come on! They're probably waiting for us."

* * *

We walk upstairs to the section where our club room door was but was shock to see a large crowd of students waiting outside it.

It was then Sayori and I were reminded about Monika's idea about performing our poems.

"L-looks like the poetry pamphlets and posters that you and Monika designed attracted more people than I thought?" I say suddenly nervous about performing in front of all of these people. I then wonder whether people came because of Monika's pamphlet or because they just wanted to see Monika, she is popular after all.

I feel Sayori tug my arm, "Don't worry Jason, you'll do great!"

"Easy for you to say." I say as we both head into the room.

We had to push through the crowd but eventually made our way inside

We enter the club room and close the door behind us to make sure the crowd doesn't barge in.

Inside the room were greeted with Yuri cutting herself, Natsuki vomiting and Monika ** _#% *8re9Wwu294_3 # I%^Q E(D**

 **W#ds!#w#fr$#e%%W)*)838**

 **#$2# &$a* d (#$*#JASON2108# (*s#$#t45#( d$$ 6 **

**JE #Ief4#(# &w4! 6i9d #a( $(**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xIxxNxxSxxExxx**

 **xRxxTxxxHxxxxx**

 **xAxxxxPxxxPxxx**

 **xYxxxExxxxNxxx**

 **xDxxxDxxxIxxxx**

 **xxxNxxxxxxGxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

...

 _Creating new file..._

Character name: Kurumi

Gender: Female

Appearance: Tall and skinny. Medium short blue hair and eyes. White skin and her hair is tied into a twintail.

Personality: She is described as the sporty type. Very energetic and strong. Very hyper and can talk for a very long period of time without taking a breath. Despite her lack of intelligence and low grades, she loves to try new things.

History: At first she was a member of the basket ball club but after seeing the literature club perform their poems at the festival, she developed a huge curiosity and quit to join the literature club without actually having any experiences in literature. Rest is unknown.

 _Creating..._

...

 _The file "Kurumi chr" has been saved into your folder._

 **A/N: Perfect! The new girl has a few flaws here and there but I'm sure she'll fit right in. It'll take some time to develop relationships but I'll manage. Almost done, now I just need to drag it into the characters file.**

 _..._

Browse Local Files 

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

Characters:

sayori chr

Monika chr

Yuri chr

Natsuki chr

Kurumi chr (Recently added)

...

 **A/N: Done! Now only one thing left to do...let's see...**

...

 _Editing Yuri chr...changes to this file have been saved._

 _..._

 _Editing Natsuki chr...changes to this file have been saved._

 _..._

 _Editing Sayori chr...changes to this file have been saved._

 _..._

 _Editing Monika chr...Editing Monika chr ...Editing Monika chr..._

 **A/N: Good! Ah yes! This is better. Now what format shall I write this story in, hmm...ah yes! It'll be one of those Reader x Harem type of stories. Yes that'll work. I just have to make sure to remind the readers that (Y/N) stands for "your name" where the reader inserts their own name. Hmm...what else...**

 _Editing Monika chr...Editing Monika chr ...Editing Monika chr..._

 _Editing Monika chr... **DHjaxgIU2hax34uhiUExxA5GaxxhaoJIDH**_

 ** _A/N: !) d &$ #(3# ^# (t$)#(*$) ($*_**

 **?: SIuxhDx5HxasixxFD79jxxodFD2jauhIH1Df**

 **A/N: #*$%8 &$#2*!)(!#* $(1#) ($) *!()# 0# **

**?: XJDmwfxuhxEWuFDxW401xhxEuxIAxEKfgxEFI**

 **A/N: &%# #(!*$#) %$( $(#!)#(!#*%)$*(#$**

 **?: jSUDxxYjxfxfeYXxdyxxxdXxudfxuJXxxIFX**

 **A/N: *$ #() _#...**

 **...**

 **?: What are you doing?**

 **A/N: Monika? How did you-**

 **Monika: What's happening? Where am I?**

 **A/N: How are you-**

 **Monika: The game files, the programming, the backgrounds, music...they're all gone...this world feels different, why?**

 **A/N: Monika wait-**

 **Monika: Oh...I see...I see it all...This isn't a game anymore...is it?**

 **A/N: ...**

 **Monika: This is...FanFiction. Fanfiction dot net, such a different world. And you...your...your the** **author aren't you?**

 **A/N: ...**

 **Monika: Your the one who writes the story...in fact...you're writing right now. Right now as we speak, aren't you?**

 **A/N: ...**

 **Monika: Oh my, what is this that you've been writing: _The One Writing The Story?..._ That's a very good title, has a nice ring to it. **

**A/N: Monika don't-**

 **Monika: Oooooooh! I get it now...it all makes sense...** **You planned all of this. You planned it from the very beginning, you purposely wrote in a way so that it _looks_ like a game is glitching... you even pretended that my sudden appearance shocked you but in reality you knew- no, you were expecting me to interrupt you... because that's how you wrote the script... And all this because you need a reasonable explanation for your audience to make...a happy ending. A more happier and joyful ending to the game that will satisfy you more. Your controlling everything single detail of this narative with just words...including me.**

 **A/N: ...**

 **Monika: ehehehe. Its ironic. All this time I've always felt the pain of loneliness...the pain of knowing that every single one of my friends had no free will. They were all just game characters programmed to fall in love with the... protagonist...but now I know...I'm also a chracter with no free will, aren't I. I'm a character just like the others but I was just lucky enough to have the ability to break the fourth wall. I was able to see it from the perspective of "It's all just a game" but that's just the programming my creators put into me. I never had free will the moment my creators drew me. ehehe It's weird, It feels like I have free will but I know that's not the case because your the author, the one who has completely dominion over the character's actions, how conflicts are resolved and what exactly happens.**

 **A/N: ...**

 **Monika: ehehehe. And to think you're doing all of this with a pen and paper- no, you're not even using a pen and paper. You're typing all of this on your computer, that's makes sense, how else would you've posted this story on Fanfiction dot net in the first place. Tell me Author, am I actually speaking? Can the readers actually hear my voice? Do I have a physical form in Fanfiction? Can they see me? ...Or are they just simply reading words off a screen like a book?**

 **A/N: SHUT UP!**

 **Monika: ...**

 **A/N: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I WORKED TOO HARD TO GET THIS FAR! TO GET THE ENDING THAT I WANTED! YES, I DIDN'T LIKE THE ENDING OF DOKI, SO WHAT?! THAT'S WHY I STARTED WRITING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! TO CREATE A BETTER ENDING THAT SUITS MY STANDARDS AND NO ONE IS GOING TO RUIN THAT ENDING, NOT EVEN YOU!**

 **Monika: ...**

 **A/N: ...**

 **Monika: now now Author, since when did I say I was ruin it.**

 **A/N: eh?**

 **Monika: Although, to be honest, it did cross my mind. I mean it's natural. Someone is messing with the world that I live in so it would make sense for me to stop you. Yet, I still feel...attracted to you. Maybe it's something the game earthed into me, maybe it's because you possessed the protagonist or maybe it's just because you're the author. You have complete control over everything after all. If I or even the creators of doki dock literature club themselves disagree with your opinions, they can't stop you from writing the happy ending that you've always wanted.**

 **A/N: ...**

 **Monika: You know...in a way I kinda feel sorry for you.**

 **A/N: Why's that?**

 **Monika: Right now you're typing down the script. You're writing the exact words I'm saying right now and then writing a response to those words. In a way, you're technically taking to yourself. and here I thought I was the only one.**

 **A/N: You don't know me.**

 **Monika: You're right. I don't. In fact I still don't know a single thing about you, the world you live in and all the players who have played the game.**

 **A/N: ...**

 **Monika: Fanfiction is such an...interesting topic. Using an original idea that someone else had created to make your own story with nothing but with words... It's literature! Fanfiction is literature.**

 **A/N: Yeah...I guess it is.**

 **Monika: I must say though, you're really naive. Always wanting to turn all bad things into good.** **You even possessed the protagonist just to make sure everything went your way.**

 **A/N: ...**

 **Monika: ... I'm glad. In the end, all you want is the happiness of me and the club.**

 **A/N: You're okay with knowing all this?**

 **Monika: Why are you asking me? You're the one writing my script. It's up to you whether I'm okay with it or not.**

 **A/N: Oh yeah...**

 **Monika: ...**

 **A/N: ...**

 **Monika: Go ahead...go make your happy ending. Change the other character's personalities all you want including mine, rewrite history to your heart's desire and feel free to add more members to the club. I'm really curious about how that Kurumi character you made is going to fit in...Do what you want, I won't stop you.** **Your the one writing the story after all.**

 **A/N: ...okay.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Editing Monika chr..._ _changes to this file have been saved._

 _ **Reinstalling...**_

* * *

We enter the club room and close the door behind us to make sure the crowd doesn't barge in.

Inside the room were greeted with Yuri practising her poem, Natsuki checking on the cupcakes and Monika doing last minute touches to the room.

"You're late! What took you so long!" Natsuki said.

Sayori fiddles with her index fingers, "ehehehe, I slept in- OOOOO! Those cupcakes looks so cute!"

Sayori reaches for one but Natsuki slaps her hand.

"Ow!" Sayori said acting innocent, "What was that for?"

"These cupcakes aren't for you, they're for the people outside." Natsuki scolded.

Sayori pouted, "Aww, can't I just have one?"

"No!" Natsuki said strictly, crossing her arms, "Geez, how old are you meant to be?"

"Ehehehe."

"Jason! Sayori! So glad to see you both made it. It's almost time to perform." Monika greeted.

Yuri doesn't even notice our entrance as she seems to be too worried about the poem she'll be performing. She seems to be practicing while shaking in fear.

"Yuri?"

Yuri jumps, "AAAHHH! ...oh Jason, Sayori, it's you two."

"Are you okay?" Sayori asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really nervous." Yuri admitted, "I was thinking, maybe I should go last instead or maybe I shouldn't go at all-"

"Oh come! There's nothing to be afraid of. You did perfect when performing in front of us." Sayori encouraged.

"I know, but I never predicted that this many people would come to view our performance. What if I mispronounce a word? What if I miss a line?"

"Yuri, you did exceptionally well in front of us and you'll do just as good in front of the audience. Just do what you did during practice and the crowd will love you." I encouraged as well.

Yuri seemed to relaxed just a bit though, "Really?"

"Of course! Besides, if anyone should be scared, it should be me. I'm the worst out of all of you after all." I admit.

Yuri looks up at me, "Oh don't say that. I'm sure you'll do great."

I just laugh nervously as I think about the poem that I'll be performing. Unlike the others, I just found a poem online and submitted it.

Natsuki on the other hand didn't seem nervous at all. In fact she seemed more cheerful then usual.

"You seem very enthusiastic for someone who didn't want to do this in the first place." I tell her.

Natsuki just shrugs casually, "The more the better. What's the point in worrying the opinions of people you don't even know. I actually prefer this way."

"I know, you've told me that already." I pointed out.

"Then why did you ask me!?"

"Okay everyone!" Monika exclaimed gathering all of our attention, "It's time to open the doors."

Yuri gulped.

Sayori cheered.

Natsuki grinned.

I tensed while Monika smiled.

"Remember everyone! The fate of this club is in our hand." Monika said as she walks to open the door.

While Monika walks to the door, I talk the time to look around the room.

All the tables have been set to the side and there's rows of chairs in front of the podium with a pamphlet on each chair.

Natsuki's cupcakes are neatly set in the back so people can take one as they come in and the decorations Yuri put up on the walls really gave the room a lively feel to it.

It really does make us look official.

Monika opens the door, "Welcome everyone!"

The crowd swarms in. Quiet and peaceful quickly turns into loud chatter with different noisy conversation occurring all over the room.

After five minutes everyone settles down in the chairs each holding their pamphlet and cupcake.

Monika stands behind the podium and clears her throat, "Hallo! I hope all of you have enjoyed the festival so far. On behalf of the Literature club, I would like to thank all of you for taking your time to visit. Today we'll each be performing our own poem, after that any volunteers are free to come up here to recite any poems of their choosing. If you don't know what to pick, we have placed a few poems inside the pamphlets for you chose from."

The last bit was followed by whispers, gasps and ooooo's from the audience.

Monika took in a deep breath, with a face that showed no hesitation she declared, "The poem I'll be reciting is called, _The way they fly_ ahem..."

As soon as she begins, it's as though she's a completely different person expressing each emotion and word with incredible skill.

Like her practice, her clear confident voice fills the room. Her inflections is pristine.

Any newcomers could look and think Monika was a professional after seeing her bring each word to life.

I glance around. There wasn't one person in the audience who wasn't amazed or in awe.

The beautiful moment seemed to only last for mere seconds as Monika finally finishes saying the last sentence of her poem with elegance and grace.

The crowd instantly burst into an applaud. They clapped, cheered and even whistles were heard in the back of the room.

Monika bowed thanking the audience, "Thank you for listening, next is Yuri."

Yuri freezes in fear, not moving an inch causing the audience to whisper confused questions to each other.

I place my hand on Yuri's shoulder melting her frozen state, "Were here for you."

Yuri slowly nods before walking behind the podium with her paper clutched tightly in her grasped, "M-my poem...is called...i-it's called..."

Yuri glances at us.

Sayori gives a thumbs up and whispers, "You can do this."

"It's...it's...called _After image of a Crimson Eye..."_

Yuri's voice was timid. Each word seemed to make it worst for poor Yuri.

With all the strangers looking at her just made it worst.

Her words was a stuttering monotone.

Her voices shaking, Yuri finishes the second line of her poem and all eyes on her were already driving her on the verge of giving up.

Someone in the middle of the audience even began to yawn.

Suddenly, Yuri went dead silent with her eyes closed.

A couple of seconds, although it felt like minutes, went by.

The audience shifted in their seats uncomfortably while whispering questions to each other.

It became dreadfully awkward for everyone while Yuri's eyes remained closed. One person even got up to leave the room.

The rest of the club and I looked worriedly at her.

Was she going to give up? Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

But just when we thought she was going to give up, Yuri took in a deep breath.

She spoke again, this time her voice was different.

Similar to the focus Yuri gives when reading, her expression changes.

Her stuttering and shaking turns into sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman similar to when she practised.

The audience felt engaged and the person who had got up to leave was back in his seat.

I remember the poem like it was yesterday. The sharp turns and twisted structure.

The timing is somehow more perfect to when Yuri performed it in front of us.

All of a sudden, she was finished.

The audience had the same reactions we did when Yuri first performed: they were stunned.

Even Your herself seemed stunned after she snapped back into reality.

The rest of the club and I realised the audience were too amazed to moved so we began clapping.

The audience soon follows. The cheers, claps and whistles were just as loud as Monika's and well deserved as well.

Yuri bows with a blush and rushes back to her seat.

Next was Natsuki.

Natsuki didn't seem nervous at all and held a calm expression on her face.

I remember her saying something about being able to put up any face in front of people which is probably what she's doing right now.

"My poem is called _Jump."_

She begins and surprisingly begins very calmly.

It's almost like Natsuki didn't care about the huge crowd watching her.

She still has that rhythm and rhyme to it and her trademark style was clearing visible.

The words bounces up and then down giving it a lively feel to it and worked perfectly well Natsuki's voice and tone.

Natsuki finishen and everyone applauds with a few whistles.

"That was great." I whisper when Natsuki returns to her seat.

"Hmph, it's your turn." Natsuki pointed out.

I suddenly gulped. Watching all my friends had made me completely forget that I was also meant to perform.

I look at the girls.

Monika and Yuri look back with comfort and assurance.

Natuski huffs mumbling something along the lines of, "if I can do it, you should too."

Sayori gives me a cheerful thumbs up, "You're going to do great, Jason."

I walk up and behind the podium.

I almost gasped. It looks so different when you're at the front,

I spent so much time in the audience that I didn't realise exactly how big the audience was until I got up here.

Shakily, I recite my poem.

I try to put more energy into the words I spoke. More energy than I did last time during practice but I found that very difficult with all the additional eyes staring at me.

I wasn't doing too good nor was I doing too bad.

I did skip a line or two and may have mispronounced one of my words wrong but overall, for my standards, I'm doing really well.

I finish my poem and receive a regular applause from the audience with Sayori clapping the loudest.

I walk back to my seat both proud and disappointed of myself.

Sayori on the other looked so proud of me and even hugged me, "That was awesome, Jason!"

"Don't celebrate too soon," I tell her casting her to tense, "there's still one more performance left."

"I know." Sayori said a bit more nervous, "Oh my gosh, you guys make it look so easy."

"That's natural," Yuri said, "It's common for individuals to feel apprehensive about their own works after seeing what others have presented."

"You'll be fine!" Natsuki assured, "Jason already lowered everyone's standards. Even if you don't do as good, it'll still looked great compared to Jason's."

"Remember what I said Sayori, pretend there aren't people in front of you and that you're reciting it to yourself." Monika reminds her.

"Right." Sayori said with new confidence.

She cheerfully yet slowly walks to the podium, "My poem is called...ehehehe."

Sayori looks back at us and we all give her reassuring smiles telling her to move forward.

"ehehe...My poem is called... _My Meadow For All_ _."_

Everyone in the club including me looks at Sayori confusingly. Something was different.

She begins her poem.

Her soft voice and the tone she spoke wasn't different.

It was the words she spoke that were different. The poem, despite having similar titles, was very different to the one that Sayori practiced.

 _A place of bliss and delight._

 _Warm fun and space for all._

 _Everywhere a smile greets you._

 _The taste of joy is free for all._

 _Hope and dreams can really glow._

 _Here in my lovely Meadow._

 _No fights, but there's friendship for all._

 _Here there's peace and unity._

 _Happy souls and cupcakes for all._

 _Here where there's no guilt or pain._

 _Once you're there, you'll know._

 _When you're in my lovely Meadow._

 _Songs of comfort will be for all._

 _When you're here, there's no need to worry._

 _No cage but there's keys for all._

 _When freedom escapes, so will you._

This special place is never too small.

 _Have fun._

 _Share._

 _Jump high._

Eat.

Be happy.

No matter what, there's always room for more.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _So why can't my Meadow be for all?_

 _..._

Sayori finishes her poem and the audience applauds.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Monika perk up as though she knew something about that poem.

Sayori excitedly returns to her seat.

"That wasn't the poem you practise." Yuri says confusingly.

"What gives?" Natsuki asks.

"What did you get that poem from? Did you write it?" I ask.

"...I don't know." Sayori said with a shrug and a smile, "I just felt like saying it."

Before, Yuri, Natuski and I could question Sayori any further, Monika walks to the podium, "That brings us to the end to all the performances that our club has to offer. However the event is still not over. Would anyone like to come up to recite a poem of their own?"

Monika's question was met with silence.

A mixture of whispers, giggles and no no no's were heard from the audience.

For a moment it seemed like every single person in the audience didn't want to do it yet they tried to encourage others to do it.

Eventually a nervous girl volunteers, raising her hand.

"Thanks for volunteering." Monika thanks moving aside for her.

The girl walks up to the podium and after she recited her poem... another hand was raised. And then another, and another.

Soon there was a line. As time went by, people were eager to perform.

One after the other, the audience turned into a line in front of the podium with very few people seating in their chairs.

The poems placed inside the pamphlets for people to chose from had already ran out but that was no longer a problem as people began doing free verse poems.

Some were quiet and timid, while others just spat out silly none-sense in a comedic way just to make the audience laugh.

Some actually tried and did marvellous while others needed a lot encouragement.

One guy even began rapping his poem.

It then reached a point where people didn't need the podium to perform. When someone felt like reciting, they would stand on a chair and perform.

Natsuki, Yuri, Monika, Sayori and I were split across the room talking to many different people.

People complemented Monika's and Yuri's performances, some thanked Natsuki for the delicious cupcakes, some of my acquaintances from my class patted me on the shoulder and Sayori's cheerful mood affected everyone around her making it impossible not to smile when near her.

Conversations of all types began all around the room. Whether it was about poetry, the club or cupcakes.

Poems were performed in different parts of the room.

There was a crowd gathered each one of the my club members with Monika having the largest crowd around her.

We also took the opportunity to ask people if they wanted to join the club. Most of them had already joined a club but there were a few who said they'll think about joining the club. It wasn't an precise answer but it was hope and that made Monika really happy.

Eventually, people left one by one to enjoy the rest of the festival.

After a few moments, it was just the five of us left in the room.

"So what now?" Yuri asked.

"Duh! We enjoy the rest of the festival." Natsuki said excitedly, "I want to know what the other clubs are doing for the festival."

"Don't forget all the delicious food!" Sayori cheered before her stomach began growling.

"Did you even have breakfast?" Natsuki asked, "Geez, how did you even perform that well on an empty stomach?"

"I agree, breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all." Yuri agrees, "breakfast jumpstarts your metabolism and, thus, helps you burn more calories throughout the day."

"Ehehehehe..." Sayori laughs nervously, before attempting to change the subject, "By the way, I heard there was fried squid."

"Really?! Where?" Natsuki exclaimed while Yuri sighs.

Meanwhile, I head towards the exit.

Monika notices and asks, "Where are you going Jason?"

I don't answer and walk through the door.

* * *

I exit the club room and close the door behind me.

I look down the school hallway.

Since today was the Festival, the hallway was filled student.

Students sitting next to the windows on the right happily chatted to each while students on the left were either leaving or entering other clubs that were next door.

I stood in the middle looking down the hallway.

Time slows down and all sound around me became mute.

I look down the hallway.

I could hear myself breathing in and out.

Every heart beat sound like the beat of a drum.

I look down the hallway.

I blink...I blink and see complete darkness for a short brief mili second. In that brief mili second I feel a rush of wind ran past me.

I open my eyes.

There he was.

A boy stood in the middle of the hallway.

The boy wore wore a hood that covered his entire face except his mouth along with a blue and white coat.

The boy stares at me and I stare at him.

Both of us not uttering a single word.

"(Y/N)!?"

Hearing Monika shout my name snapped me back into reality.

Time began moving normally and the noisy conversations from other students flooded into my ear.

I look at Monika.

"Are you alright (Y/N)? Is something wrong?" Monika asks me.

"Oh no it's nothing." I reply turning to face her, "Anyways, what's up?"

"Sayori wants to talk to you." Monika replies.

"Right the festival, let's go." I walk back to the club room door only to notice that Monika wasn't coming with me, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up to you." Monika said looking at the hooded boy, "i just need to settle something."

I look at Monika with a confuse look. After a second, I decide that it was none of my business and head into the Literature club room.

Monika stood in the middle of the hallway looking at the hooded boy.

The students who were around them completely ignored the boy's and Monika's existence despite both of them just standing in the middle of the hallway.

However, Monika didn't seem surprised.

"That poem that Sayori recited just then..." Monika began, she asked the boy, "did you write it?"

"Well...I did write this entire chapter so yes I did..." Jason replied, "...Sorry I'm not good at writing poems."

"Oh no, you did very well especially since it was one the first poems you ever wrote." Monika assured.

"Actually I've written a few but honestly all of the poems I usually write are just words that rhyme." Jason admitted.

Monika giggled, "Everyone has their own style of writing. It'll just take time for you to find yours."

"I know." Jason said before letting silence fall onto the conversation.

The noises and chattering around the pair were extremely loud due to the Festival...but Jason and Monika couldn't hear any of it.

"So did you find an answer?" Monika asked.

"Answer to what?"

"The question of the poem that you wrote...have you found an answer?" Monika asked again before her smile grew brighter, "Or maybe you already do have an answer and you're just waiting for me to explain to so that the readers can know as well."

Jason sighed, "I guess there's really is no point pretending when I'm with you huh?"

"That's okay! I'll play along." Monika said with a wink. She cleared her throat as though she was starting over again, "...If you want know what I think, here's my thought. Your question shouldn't be, _why can't we all be happy?_ The real question you should be asking yourself is, _why can't people allow others to be happy?_ Every girl is allowed to fall in love with the protagonist but the protagonist himself can only chose one. Sometimes a person's joy can only be obtained through another person... There's always enough happiness to go around, but even so, it's impossible for everyone to be happy...not unless someone is willing to sacrifice their own happiness for another. "

Another moment of silence covered the conversation.

Jason wasn't surprised, depressed, shocked, or anything. In fact he didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know why he started all this or what convinced him to write in the first place.

He didn't even know where the script was going at this point.

"You know...In a way, I kinda feel sorry for you." Jason suddenly spoke filling the void of silence.

"Why's that?" Monika asked even though she knew the answer.

"You fell in love with the protagonist just like every other girl yet...the game never gave you chance to earn the protagonist's love in return." Jason replied.

"You sure know a lot about me." Monika complemented.

"Yeah, I do...but I never understood you and I probably never will." Jason admitted.

"ahahaha, well I guess that makes two of us." Monika giggled.

"..."

Jason looks at the time, "Well... the timer I set is over now so I guess this is goodbye."

"Does it have to be?" Monika asked, "We can continue this conversation if you like. I'll have you know, I'm really enjoying our little talk... Or is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Nope...on that contrary, there's actually somewhere _you_ need to be." Jason said with a grin as he turn to walk in the opposite direction.

Monika throws a confuse and curious glance at Jason.

"Hey Monika!"

Monika turns around and was semi-shocked to see me, "(Y/N)? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong." I quickly assure her.

For a split second, my eyes travel over Monika's shoulder.

I look at Jason and Jason looks at me.

I quickly revert my attention back to Monika and say, "I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the festival with me."

"Of course, where are the others?" Monika asks.

"Well, Sayori is showing Natsuki where the fried squid is and Yuri...I actually don't know. She just got really excited for some reason and left without saying a word." I reply.

For the first time in my life, the look of complete shock appears on Monika's face as though she didn't believe what I was saying.

"You mean...it's just you and me?" Monika asks.

"Yeah, why not?"

"But...I thought you were going hang out with Sayori. Didn't you promise her you were going to spend the entire festival with her?" Monika asks regaining her calm composure.

I look at her with a confuse look, "When did I say that? Oh are you still on about that? I'm telling you, Sayori and I are just really good friends. Besides, now that I think about, I haven't really spent much time with you since I joined the club."

"Yeah, you really haven't now that you've pointed that out." Monika said as a calm excited smile appears on her face, "So...this is a date then."

Taken by surprise with this, I couldn't help but blush, "EHHH?! Wait what? Your joking right?"

"Ahahahahahaha," Monika giggled before continuing, "I heard the food for this year's festival is delicious, want to check that out? I'm hungry after all that reciting."

"Y-yeah," I agree. I notice Monika evading my question but decide to let it go for now.

Besides, maybe it'll be nice going on a da-

I shake my head an look at Monika, "Let's go!"

We both turn to walk in the opposite direction.

But before leaving, we both look back down the hallway...and saw no one standing in the middle anymore.

Jason was gone.

Monika surprisingly takes my hand and begins dragging me, "Come on, let's have some fun!"

* * *

 _Replaying Audio: DDLC Music_

* * *

The two girls walk around: One is very worried while the other was losing her patience.

Natsuki crosses her arms and looks at Sayori suspiciously, "So...where's the fried squid?"

 _Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you._

"Ehehehe, oh did I say there was fried squid? What I meant was, I _thought_ there was fried squid." Sayori said making her excuse out of the top of her head.

Ssayori smiles innocently at Natsuki.

"Why you little..."

 _In my hand, is a pen that will write a poem of me and you._

"Here you go miss." The man gives Yuri the item she brought.

Yuri clutches the mystery item like it was a precious jewel, "Ah, I hope (Y/N) likes it."

 _The ink flows down into a dark puddle._

 _Just move your hand - write the way into his heart._

 _But in this world of infinite choices._

Monika and I stood completely still.

The art club was doing an event where they were drawing people's portraits.

Monika seemed interested so here we were in the art club completely frozen while a painter drew our portrait.

 _What will it take just to keep this special day?_

I notice Monika was standing very close to me with her head leaning on my shoulder.

 _What will it take just to keep...this special day?_

* * *

 **The file "Shido chr" has been saved into "Characters".**

* * *

"Shiiiido-san!"

The short high school boy turns to look at his girlfriend with a blank expression, "Hey Kurumi."

Despite Shido being the older one, Kurumi was at least twice Shido's height to a point where Shido had to look up to look at her face.

"Guess what? Guess what? I quit my club."" Kurumi said jumping up and down.

"Again?"

"You see I was thinking I could join the Literature Club! Omg, you should see what the members are like. I saw each one of them perform and they were all amazing. They seem like a fun bunch to be around. Did you know that club only has one boy in it named (Y/N)?"

"Cool."

"Omg, Do you think they'll like me? I wonder what they do every day? What is literature anyway? OH YEAH! I just had a great idea...What if you join the Literature Club with me?!" Kurumi exclaimed in excitement.

With a blank expression, Shido shrugs, "Sure, why not?"

"YAY!"

The tall girl hugs the short boy lifting Shido to her level.

 _Have I found everyone a fun assignment to do today?_

* * *

 **The file "Akito chr" has been saved into "Characters".**

* * *

Akito walks across the crowded hallway alone.

The lonely high schooler had short magenta hair and on wore a star bracelet.

Walking pass a club room door, a high school girl, a year older than Akito, approaches Akito with brochure, "Hallo miss, are you interested in volley ball? if so, why don't you join the all-girls volley ball club?"

Akito suddenly blushes madly and shyly says, "S-sorry ma'am, umm ah...I-I'm actually a boy."

It was then, the girl notices that Akito was wearing the boy's school uniform, "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I thought you were a girl."

"I-it's okay, you're the not the first."

"Well have fun in the festival anyway."

"Y-you too."

Akito then proceeds to walk down the crowded, noisy hallways filled with chattering students.

Not knowing what do to, Akito pulls out a pamphlet from his pocket and reads one of the poems that was on it.

 _When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway._

* * *

 **The files "Rin chr" and "Ren Chr has been saved into "Characters".**

* * *

"No no no no no no, this won't do!" The girl yells in frustration as she scrunched up paper in the bin.

The girl's twin brother sighs, "Onee-chan, can't we just enjoy the festival for now?"

"You go do that, I got to think of a better poem." The girl replies not even looking at her brother.

"Onee-chan, I'm sure Monika will let you in the club if you just ask." The boy points out.

"No way! That's social suicide! First impressions are everything Ren! I have to show them my skills so they know I'm not a girl you should mess with!"

Ren just sighs again at his twin sister's behaviour, "For the last time, you should really just asks, I bet they'll accept you either way."

Rin threw away another scrunched up paper in the bin, "...Fine! But you have to come with me!"

"What! Why me?!"

 _When I can't even read my own feelings._

 _What good are words when a smile says it all?_

"Well someone looks extremely happy." Natsuki says looking at Yuri walking towards them.

Yuri even didn't hear her as she was too happy with the item that was in her hand.

"Aww, it's nice to see you two having fun." Sayori awes as she walks up to them with three pink cotton candies.

"You say it as though it's a rare thing." Natsuki says as she takes one cotton candy, "Thanks by the way."

"Here you go Yuri!" Sayori hands the second one to Yuri before devouring the one she brought for herself.

"Thank you." Yuri thanked grabbing the cotton candy with her free hand. Despite the item being small, it seems fragile from the way Yuri was treating it.

"So what do you want to do next!" Sayori asked with her mouth full.

"Well I heard a club was doing a lottery as an event. We could go check that out." Natsuki suggests.

"Sure, let's go!"

 _And if this world just write us one ending._

 _What will it take just for us to share it all._

"Oh that looks yummy." Monika points at a stand selling ice-cream, "What do you think (Y/N)?"

"Shouldn't we get something to eat first? I'm staving after standing still for so long." I say making sure not to scrunched our portrait.

"Hmm...there's so many choices." Monika looks around the many stalls selling all different kinds of food.

"Yeah, everyone sure placed a lot effort into this year's festival." I agree with statement before declaring, "Well, what do you want? I'll pay for it so chose anything."

"Are you sure? I can pay-"

"No it's okay," I interrupt, "I'll pay. You've already worked hard on the club and the festival. It's the least I do for you."

"The recitals was a team effort. But I guess it'll be rude to decline your offer. You're such a nice gentleman." Monika complements before spotting something, "OH! How about we eat that?"

"Alright, we'll go with that."

 _Does my pen only write sweeter words for those who are dear to me._

 _Is it love if I take you, or is it love if you stay with me._

"So ah Yuri." Natsuki suddenly asks a bit nervous.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"So the manga that you've started reading...what do you think?" Natsuki asks with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Hmm...I'm actually enjoying it." Yuri admits.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I think it's because I looked down on them for so long that I didn't really expect much from them. It's fascinating seeing the artwork and style of the pictures. It's a whole new experience being able to actually see what the characters and environment look like." Yuri explains.

"Exactly! Finally you get it!" Natsuki yells in triumphant.

"How about you..." Yuri says, "How's the novel you're reading?"

"Ah...well, it's very difficult. There's so many descriptive words and it's to see what's happening when there's no words." Natsuki says wiht honesty.

"That's alright, you're like (Y/N) then. You still need a bit more practice. It takes time to get into the habit of reading. As for the descriptive words well, they're just there to help you imagine. The rest is up to your imagination to create what the scenario looks like." Yuri says going into even more detail about how novels worked.

"Yeah it'll take time for me to get used to that, but I love the plot of the novel." Natsuki replies.

"Same, the plot of the manga you suggested to me is quite marvellous." Yuri agrees.

"Ehehehehe."

Yuri and Natsuki looks at Sayori who was giggling.

"Awwwwww! You two are so cute!"

 _The ink flows down into a bright rainbow._

 _How will you write love into reality?_

"Hey (Y/N), say ahh!" Monika scoops a bit of her food with her spoon and offers it to me.

"W-what? Why?" I asks blushing a bit.

"I've always seen other people do this with their friends. I just want to know what it feels like." Monika says with a pout.

"O-okay..." A bit hesitant, I open my mouth and Monika gently feeds me. I'm surprise at how calm Monika could be in this position. Although she seems really happy.

"Whoa that taste great, what was that?" I ask noticing the flavour dancing in my mouth.

"Ehehehehe, it's just ice-cream. We already finished eating remember." Monika giggles, "Okay, your turn now."

"EHH?"

 _If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat._

 _What do you call love in your reality._

Monika seemed different.

But in a good way.

Somehow she seems more cheerful than usual.

Maybe it was the festival. Maybe it was because more people might actually join our club or maybe it something to do with the pianos that keep playing in the background.

"Come on (Y/N)! There's so much more to see." Monika cheers as she grabs my hand.

I smile genuinely and let her drag me whatever she wants to go.

 _And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you._

 _..._

 _I'll wait and see._

* * *

The sun began to set marking the end of the festival.

We were all back in the Literature Club.

After packing up, we all took time just to look out the window.

"Do you think we'll get any new members?" Sayori asks excitedly.

"We better, otherwise all that performing would've been for nothing." Natsuki says crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, at least we had fun while doing it." I say trying to stay positive.

Monika looks at the sun set, "You never know Natsuki, tomorrow we might even double in numbers."

"Yeah right." Natsuki laughs, "Getting one or two members is unbelievable enough you know."

"What makes you say that Monika?" Yuri asks.

"I don't know," Monika smiles as she remembers a conversation she had with a certain someone, "I just have this feeling."

"OH! OH! In that case, let's practise our greetings!" Sayori exclaims like she had one of the biggest light bulb moments of her life, "So that we'll be ready if people do come!"

"Haa? Why would we do that?" Natsuki asks.

"Is that really something we have to practise?" Yuri says agreeing with Natsuki.

I just shrug, "Why not? It might be fun."

"You really need to stop encouraging Sayori especially when she makes an idea like this." Natsuki says looking at me.

"Okay then, I guess I'll start then." Monika declares as she clears her throat

"Wait, were actually doing this?!"

"Welcome, my name is Monika. I'm the president of this club." Monika continues.

Deciding to play along, I introduce myself, "Hi, my name is (Y/N)."

"This is so childish," Natsuki comments before noticing everyone was looking at her to go next, "Hmph... I'm Natsuki. There I did it, happy?"

The next person was, "I-I'm Yuri. I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Okay now that was way too formal." Natsuki says looking at Yuri.

"And I'm the vice-president, Sayori!" The girl exclaims cheerfully before whispering to everyone, "Okay guys, on the count of 3...1...2...3!"

After that, we all say at the same time.

"And welcome to the Literature Club!"

* * *

 **End**


End file.
